Episode 26 (2011)
Then × And × After (アレカラ×ト×ソレカラ, Arekara × To × Sorekara) is the 26th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on April 8th, 2012. Overview Gon writes his second letter to Mito to tell his experience from the Hunter Exam's Final Phase until his journey to save Killua. Summary On Whale Island a postman delivers a letter to Mito while her grandmother watches in the back. She looks at the letter and begins reading it. In the letter, Gon asks her how she is doing, saying he is doing fine. Meanwhile, we see her and her grandmother in their house reading the letter while drinking some hot cocoa. She is very excited to learn that Gon has passed the Hunter Exam but she is surprised to learn that he is not happy about that due to what happened at the final exam. We then see a flashback of Hanzo fighting Gon in the finals and eventually forfeiting the match, making Gon win his Hunter License. When Gon disagrees with winning this way, Hanzo knocks him unconscious. As he wakes up, Satotz told him what had happened afterward. It then shows the match between Gittarackur and Killua, with Gittarackur revealing who he really is, Illumi (Killua's brother), who goes on to tell Killua that he isn't supposed to be a Hunter but a killer. Killua answers he doesn't want to be a Hunter but he does want to be friends with Gon. Illumi replies back that, that is impossible since he has the soul of a killer. He then threatens to kill Gon if Killua doesn't fight him at which point Killua forfeits the match and loses. Next, we see Killua kill Bodoro during his match with Leorio, after which he leaves for home. Next, we see the introduction for the new Hunters scene in which Gon demands Illumi to apologize to Killua, breaking Illumi's wrist in the process and declaring he is going to save Killua. Now the scene changes to Kukuroo Mountain and Gon telling that he went there with Leorio and Kurapika to get Killua back. We then see the three of them training with Zebro to open the Testing Gate, which they succeed in after which they face off with the junior attendant Canary. She knocks Gon around with her cane until he convinces her to let them pass; as they do, she is shot in the head by Killua's mother, Kikyo, who is accompanied by her son Kalluto and the three of them have a verbal confrontation with her about Killua. Canary then wakes up and takes them to the butlers' office where Gotoh, the head butler, plays a coin game with them threatening to kill Canary if they lose. Gon wins, however, at which point Killua arrives from the main mansion and they join up and leave. Again we see Mito and her grandmother sitting on the table reading Gon's letter, finding out there is one more piece of business he must take care of before returning home. The scene now switches to the end of the Trick Tower exam and the beginning of the Fourth Phase of the Hunter Exam. We see the remaining candidates draw lots, the lots being explained, Gon and Killua on the boat showing each other's lots, finding out Gon drew Hisoka, Gon training to get Hisoka's tag, Gon stalking Hisoka and getting his badge, being paralyzed by Geretta, Hisoka killing Geretta and returning his tag to Gon, Gon telling him he doesn't want to owe anyone and Hisoka telling him to return it to him when he is able to punch him in the face like he just did to him. Gon then recounts how frustrated he was about this and that he needs a way to do this and that before he has done that he can't return to Whale Island and that he is going to the Heavens Arena with Killua in order to do this after which he tells her to take care and that he doesn't expect to be home soon. Now, for the last time, we see Mito and her grandmother in their home; Mito has framed the picture of Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio and she hangs it on her wall next to a bunch of other photos. She then remarks while looking at a picture of Ging that he is really his son and asks it if he is looking over Gon. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio_26_(2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Zoldyck Family arc